1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for an electrical plug such as those commonly used to electrically connect a towing vehicle to the electrical system of a vehicle being towed, such as a trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles, such as trailers and boats, which are normally towed behind another vehicle, such as a pickup truck or automobile, generally are provided with electrical lights which receive power via electrical connection with the electrical system of the vehicle behind which they are being towed. This electrical connection normally includes a pair of mating connectors located near where the vehicles connect together, with one of the mating connectors attached to electrical wires attached to the towing vehicle and the other one of the mating connectors attached to electrical wires attached to the towed vehicle. When the towed vehicle is disconnected from the towing vehicle, the connectors are disengaged from each other and because there is no place to secure the connectors, they often are allowed to dangle from the electrical wire connecting them to the vehicle, resulting in the connector becoming dirty and damaged and the connecting wires becoming damaged.
A variety of retainers have been proposed for securing disengaged connectors to their associated vehicle, but these prior retainers generally are difficult and time consuming to use, do not prevent the connector from becoming dirty and do not protect the delicate prongs of the connectors from damage.
The present invention addresses these problems. One of the objects of the present invention is to provide an economical means for securing an electrical connector to its associated vehicle when the connector is not in use.
Another one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a device for retaining electrical plugs which is quick and easy to use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a holder which protects the connector from becoming dirty, even when the vehicle travels in muddy environments.
A further object of the invention is to provide a holder which will hold a connector securely, but will still allow moisture to escape from around the connector.
A still further object of the invention to provide a holder which will protect the connector from physical damage by providing a cushioning envelope surrounding the delicate prongs of the connector.